Hypno-Love, Gorillaz Tall Tales
by Emberly17
Summary: So yeah, I have thought it would be fun to make a sort of tall tale of Gorillaz, mostly on Murdoc and my Oc, Kim. So enjoy and comment or any suggestions. Please enjoy. Thank you! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Gorillaz Tall Tales – Stories made up by me about the band with my oc. Please enjoy and comment. :D**

Inside the Gorillaz Kong Studio, the band members of Gorillaz were eating breakfast. Russel was drinking coffee, 2D reading the newspaper, and Noodle reading a magazine. They

soon hear arguing outside and getting louder as they entered the kitchen. "Come on just one chance", Murdoc tried to reason with Kim who looked annoyed and wanted nothing

to do with him. "No Murdoc. I told you once and I told you twice and I'll keep repeating myself no means no. No!" "Forget it man she's not budging," Russel adds himself into the

debate whether Kim will go out with Murdoc or not. Since the day she moved with the Gorillaz, Murdoc had not left her alone and kept bugging her for a date with him. "Shut up

Russel. She just needs more persuading. Come on it's just one date! It's not like I'm asking you to marry me, which will never happen, trust me. Just one date with a legend, me,

Murdoc Niccals, the only man that makes women quiver with lust and bang them until they know why I'm a god!" Kim turned to him and said, "No! When you first hired me for

your music video I was hoping some camera work and editing because I want to make movies someday. So far nothing, maybe even upload some webisodes on your website."

"Kim, it's okay. We want to make back and we all agreed the webisodes idea are great so just take it easy", Russel suggested to her. Kim knew Russel was right and needed to

adjust to her new setting. "Well what better way for you to relax than by taking nap in a mobile home that's parked in the lot right now? Course you might need to share with

another person sleeping there, but I think my bed can handle two more. Unless you like to go three-way on a threesome?" "Once again no means no Murdoc. I'll never sleep with

you or have sex with you ever!" With that Kim storms off and locks herself in her room. Back downstairs Murdoc sat down and mumbles to himself. He steals the newspaper from

2D giving him a scare. 2D plays with his fingers while Murdoc reads the newspaper as if it held the answer to his problem with Kim. He sees an ad on the paper, 'Watch the

Amazing Ernest the world's famous hypnotist, this Friday at 1:00-3:00. Bring the family and friends to witness the amazing hypnotists hypnotize people to do anything their

master OBEYS!' Murdoc gets an idea and forms a dirty plan for him. He checks his watch and hurries upstairs and knock, heavily on Kim's door. "Who is it?" Kim opens to be

annoyed it was Murdoc standing before her, "What do want now?" "Nothing, listen I need help on this important delivery for the next music video idea I had in mind, but it's late.

So I was wondering since you're into this you can come with me and help out." Kim grew suspicious on Murdoc's sudden change and questions him. "Look it's just to get my

fuckin' package from the damn postman and I just need someone with money to pay that all. So what do you say are you in or not?" Murdoc knew that would throw off her

suspicion. Kim thought and said she would get ready in a few minutes so far she was willingly to go with Murdoc's plan but wasn't so sure what his plan was. Murdoc gives an evil

grin and hurries to his Winnebago to get dress.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove in Murdoc's black car. Murdoc keep looking at Kim staring out bored in the window through the fast moving scenery, then back to the road and again at

her. Finally they arrive at the nearby post office. Kim waits outside while Murdoc stays for a few minutes then comes back out looking mad, "Can you believe these

imbeciles?! They say they have no record about a package coming and addressed to me. Can you just fuck them?" "Sad, maybe you should track it on the computer

it would help," Kim suggested. "Good idea I should try that when we get home," Murdoc points to a small crowd going to a smaller tent, "Look something is

attracting that crowd let's go over and see what's the big deal." Murdoc drags Kim into the tent and sat in the front bench. The lights go off, smoke fills the air as

announcer shouts out, "Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm round of applause to the Amazing Ernest the world's greatest Hypnotists!" Ernest walks on the

stage, Murdoc felt foolish to believe he was going to hypnotist Kim to do anything Murdoc wants. A small number of people applause as The Amazing Ernest greets

them. "Thank you! Now many of you in the audience probably believe hypnotism is fake well I will prove to all that hypnotism is real!" He orders a girl to come on

stage. A frumpy looking girl walks on stage and Ernest hypnotizes her to bark like a dog. Connie begins barking like a dog and no one were amazed. The Amazing

Ernest soon gave another command, "Now Connie flap your arms like a chicken and pretend to lay an egg" Connie begins acting like a chicken and sits in a hen

position and tries to lay an egg on stage. The Amazing Ernest soon asked for a volunteer. Murdoc thinks it was a bad idea all together for coming but sees an old

man walking on the stage and Ernest hypnotizes him to be talented plate spinner. Every awe to see the man able to spin several plates on his fingers and few on stage

sticks. When Ernest snapped his fingers the old man soon lose control and broke every plate. "Anyone else wants to try to prove me wrong?" Murdoc stood up and

point towards Kim, "Right here!" He once more drags Kim up on stage. She tried to fight but was surprise how persistent Murdoc was. "You see she doesn't like to

be adventures and needs to be more open when it comes private matters with our relationship, she says she has a headache," He leans in closer and whispers, "If you

know what I mean?" "Murdoc, take me home right now so I can yell at you!" The Amazing Ernest soon got the idea and made his way to Kim, "Relax my dear

when I'm done you'll be the ready girl for anything," He whispers back to Murdoc, "And I'm sure your gentleman friend here will be more please when I'm done."

Kim had no choice sits in anger on the chair place for her and crossed her arms staring at a phony hypnotists and a pretend to be innocent Murdoc standing before

her. "Now watch the moving watch see it move back and forth, forth and back" Kim kept frowning and wasn't paying attention on the moving watch. "Try not to

focus your attention on being mad and instead look at the pretty watch. Girls like pretty shiny jewelry." "Only girls who care nothing about the people around them

and focus on dumb shallow things," Kim spats out in a cold manner. The Amazing Ernest leans to Murdoc to whisper, "Sharp claws on this kitty." Murdoc just urged

him to get try get her think she was being hypnotize. "Okay just relax and see the watch moving back and forth, forth and back." Kim suddenly felt sleepy and falls

nods off. Now come the next part Murdoc hopes it would work. "Good, now you are going to be more willingly when it comes to life such as more expose and open

to people," Murdoc whisper his orders to have Ernest repeats them. "Now someone told me you have been refusing to go out on a date with this nice man. So I'm

telling you this, give him a chance and if possible stop being a virgin like he keeps calling you. You know you love him so you might as well let him sleep with

you." Murdoc whispers more orders, "Now let her know that I'm a lover but I'm caring too. Let her fall completely head over heels when I kiss her. Have her melt in

my arms. Just let her know she loves me and only me. She loves me and loves to do anything to make me happy." The Amazing Ernest so gives the final commands

to Kim, "Now whenever this gentleman kisses you with great passion, you'll feel the ever loving passion and love him. You'll do whatever it takes to please him

because you love him. Repeat after me: You will love him and have great passion to together and whenever he wants." Kim repeats in a monotone trance, "I will

love him and do whatever it takes to please him." Murdoc quickly steps in, "I'll take care of that." Murdoc grabs Kim and kiss her before the audience. Soon Kim

wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The audience awed and soon rooted for the action to last long. When Kim woke up, she doesn't remember

much after the show was over.


	3. Chapter 3

They were back in Murdoc's car driving for home. She notice Murdoc looking happy. "Why are you so happy? You didn't get your package and we sat through that awful show.

Funny thing is I don't remember much." Murdoc drives to a hidden place where they could alone without interruption. Murdoc kills car's engine and looks at Kim with a heavy lust

in his eyes. "Why did we stop here?" Murdoc chuckles on what he plans to do, "Listen I was thinking and we need to make a fresh start, how about we get in the back and get

frisky?" Kim was shocked by that remark and quickly rejects him. "Come on baby. We're alone in one of my special hiding spots where we won't be disturb," Murdoc let his

fingers walk around Kim. He pulls her close to him and begins kissing her on the neck. "EW! Murdoc get off me! Right now," she slaps him. Murdoc pulls back and remembers to

what he was to do first. Murdoc grabs Kim face and kiss her on the lips again. Kim tries to break away but soon felt her body give other commands and falls back into the trance

once more. When the kiss was over Murdoc sat back disappointed, "Stupid hypnosis, knew he was faking the first time. All that and nothing." Before Murdoc tries to turn the

keys he notices Kim's hand on the wheel. "You know I've never realized it before but you must work out to have such a sexy body." Kim soon turns his head to face her. Murdoc

gulps seeong her climb on his lap. "I'd never told anyone this but I have never found a man I'm attractive to, but seeing you here before me. Well I think maybe it's time I stop

acting like shy virgin and be more open to you generous offers." Kim soon plants her lips on Murdoc. Murdoc eyes open in wide surprise to see this really happening and careful

gets out of the door. He paced himself to think about last minute thoughts, "Okay, okay. This is nuts. Everything I use with dark magic and now I use simple hypnosis and it

works. This can't be real." "Murdoc, come back inside. What don't we get in the back seat and shake things up?" She pulls him close by his belt and crawl her hands under his

black shirt. Murdoc lets out a deep moan and shook his head, "Wait get in the back and get ready." Kim steps out and walks seductively pass Murdoc as she climbs in the

backseat. Murdoc stares at her in a needy way, "Fuck this!"

Murdoc peels off his clothes and unbuckles his belt. He closes the door with a loud slam and pins Kim down to the seat. Murdoc sucks on her white neck and leaves a trail of bite

marks on her. Kim moans at the hard sucking and she begins undressing. Murdoc eyes never left Kim already nude and strips off his remaining clothes. Kim felt goose bumps

suddenly when his hands rubbed her legs and felt them moving up towards her soft breast. He pinches her nipples and Kim moans to him for more. Murdoc begins licking her

right nipple and grabs firmly on her ass. Kim felt her body aching for more. "More," she whispers to him. Their tongues join together inside their mouths. Murdoc felt her wrap her

arms around his body. Her breast press against his chest, her fingers tangled themselves in his jet black hair. Heat inside the car soon forms and the windows were covered in the

heated fog. In a quick response Murdoc finds a few condoms in the glove compartment and quickly wraps his full harden member. Murdoc stares into Kim's big doe eyes with

innocent shining back at him, "You ready?" Kim nods her head, "Yes, I wanted this for a very long time. I will do anything for you, to please you." Murdoc slowly he enters her

tight opening. Kim yelps in pain as he enters inside her. Murdoc slowly pulls out and then back inside her. She arches her back and moans out loud as Murdoc pushes further

inside. She gasps out loud and brings Murdoc close and pressed hard on their lips. His thrusts quicken and Murdoc lets out a deep moan, "Yes! Yes! Oh, baby!" Kim tries to

spread her legs open to give more room for Murdoc. Faster Murdoc moves and hears Kim begging more to him, "Faster please! Harder! Ah!" Faster Murdoc kept going, his

sweat falls all over Kim's body as their bodies couldn't take much more of the burning heat. After he collapsed, Murdoc gently kisses Kim on the lips and they lay together in the

back seat. Before going to sleep Kim whispers close Murdoc, "I love you, Murdoc."


	4. Chapter 4

Next day Kim was the first to awake and notices she was in not in her room, but instead found herself to be inside Murdoc's Winnebago. She hears someone snoring and turned

to see a sleeping Murdoc with her. Kim screams out loud waking him. "What the hell woman?!" "What the hell? What the hell am I doing in your bed?! Why are you naked? Why

am I naked," she grabs the bed sheet and tries her best to cover her body but feels a sharp pain between her legs. "Relax. You're just feeling numb after your first night with me

is all." "First night? Of what?!" "Oh yeah, you don't remember me stopping the car and us doing it in the backseat," Murdoc plainly put out. "What? No. I would never have sex

with you," Kim freaked, "This is all so confusing." Murdoc quickly gets up and tries to cut her off but Kim struggles to escape. Murdoc brings her back inside and locks the door.

Kim was ready to scream out in panic but Murdoc stops and kisses her roughly on the lips. She stops struggling and Murdoc carries her back to bed. They had another round of

sex; Kim was sleeping on the bed and outside Murdoc was half dressed, wearing his old jeans taking a long satisfied smoke, "This is going to be a hell of fun," he exhales, "For

me."

The next day Murdoc set his next plan in action. Lucky for him the rest of his band mates were going out and said it won't take long. Russel orders 2D and Noodle to hurry up,

"Okay let's go guys!" Noodle and 2D comes down and they exit the house. Their car drives away and Murdoc quietly peers over the corner and sees Kim reading on the couch.

"Now to have fun," he drools and straightens himself as he walks over. Murdoc quickly sat next to Kim. She didn't notice or didn't care after she was back in her room. Murdoc

takes her magazine and flips it over the couch. "What did you that for?" Murdoc just stared into space and unbuckles his belt. Kim gets up to leave but Murdoc pulls her back on

the couch and kissed her. They continue kissing and soon fell off the couch. Kim begins to moan out his name, "Oh, Murdoc. Murdoc, Murdoc! Oh, Murdoc. OH! Murdoc! An hour

later they were back on the couch, "Whew. That was better than I could ever hope for." Murdoc exhales out. "I'm only here to please you my love," Kim purred. The sound of

the car coming home alerted them and soon Russel comes in to see the couch empty. Back at the parking lot Murdoc was leading Kim inside his Winnebago, she hunger more

from him as he closes the door to only hear the returning sounds of hush passion going on inside.

The next few days were the same running gag. Kim walking in the hallway passing a closet door, the door creak opens and Murdoc drags Kim inside. Half an hour later they come

out tired and their clothes mess up. Murdoc lighting a cigarette, "Good job babe." He grabs Kim's ass and walks away leaving her confuse, "What the hell just happen?" The next

day was at the laundry room. Kim is folding her clothes when two green hands suddenly clasps over hers. She turns to be feverishly pressed on her lips by Murdoc as they feel

the vibrations on the dryer. When the dryer bell buzzed there was more clothes left on the floor as Kim and Murdoc were resting on top. Some days weren't about sex, the band

mates were shock when they found one day during breakfast to see Murdoc walking in with Kim clinging to him. To more shocking news was to see Kim cook and massage his

shoulders. "Here's your eggs Benedict my handsome musician," the toast pops up and Kim spreads some jam and serves it to Murdoc, "Plus your toast on jam." "Thank you my

baby mama." "She's pregnant?!" Russel spits out. "No. She's young and she treats me like she was a mom. At least close to a mom than my mom that left me alone with that

dick I call my father." "Don't worry my sweet beloved. You deserve to be treated like a king. Excuse me a god you are," she kisses him and feeds him his breakfast, "Be careful

it's hot like you and our glorious nights together." "I think we should skip breakfast," Russel suggested as he, Noodle and 2D leaves the strange couple alone. They were sitting on

the couch and watching television trying to ignore the scene of Murdoc and Kim making out on the love seat. "Murdoc, don't you think you and Kim should get to your own

room?" "You're right, but I'm too tired to walk. My feet hurt, darling can please," Murdoc points to his feet on the table. "Anything for you my master," she quickly on her needs

and remove his Cuban boots. Russel, 2D, and Noodle try to watch the television but started to cough and gag from the smell coming from Murdoc's boots and feet, but still Kim

massaged his nasty feet.

The next day Murdoc walks in to find his band mates on the couch. 2D and Noodle were playing a video game and Russel was text messaging a friend of his. "Hey where's Kim?"

"Said, she was talking a shower. She said she's been feeling really dirty lately," Russel spoke without taking his eyes off his cellphone. "Excuse me, I think I left something in the

upstairs closet," Murdoc hurries upstairs. He unlocks Kim's room and bursts his was to her private bathroom. "Murdoc, get out! What's wrong with you?!" Kim tries to escape but

Murdoc playfully pulls her in. Her hand wipes slowly on the mirror as the heat inside the shower rises. Murdoc cups her face and pressed his lips on her. She fell back under the

spell and looked at Murdoc in the same lustful stare as she sucked his neck. Murdoc played with her soft breasts and nips all over her wet body. Kim brings him up as Murdoc lifts

her up and position her. He eagerly pressed her body against the tiled wall and begins pushing his way inside. "Oh, yes. Yes!" Kim lifted her head of the wonderful excitement she

shouts out, "Oh, Murdoc!" "That's right baby. No one can satisfy you better than the master," Murdoc exclaims as he trusted himself harder. The hot shower turned cold but they

hardly noticed it in the heat of the passionate sensual excitement. Soon after they finished they were relaxing in the tub, "Anything else my master?" "What more can I ask for? I

have you and we're pretty much set. Everything is now under my control. So how about a back scrub for me baby?" "Anything for you my master, my lover, my joy," she grabs

the pouf and rubs it against the soap bar and scrubs Murdoc's back. "Oh yes! This is everything I need and deserves. Lower and tell me I'm the best." "You're the best," she

whispers to him. "Yes, it's true. You're good to me baby," Murdoc comments and thinks how good everything will be for him. Unaware to him that some tricks comes with a

consequent.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kim was in the trance, Murdoc ordered her to clean his Winnebago and any clothes that needed a long wash. The door knocked and Kim went to answer it. She was

confused to see a busty blonde in a skimpy outfit, "Maybe I help you?" "Yeah, Murdoc said this was the place to wait for him. He said he'll be here soon and that some maid of his

would be finished cleaning it," she had an annoyed snobby accent. "Why would my master do anything with you?" "Oh, you must be the maid," her eyes rolled thinking that Kim

wouldn't understand her. "Well your master Murdoc Niccals told me. You clean his house with wheels and you leave after he comes. I'll try not to make a mess after I'm done with

him."

Under the trance Kim wasn't pleased about it and planned to do something towards the hard headed blonde. "Yes. Well my master said put money and purse in this bag." The

bitch did what she said, "Now you can go there," she shows her outside and leads her near to the cliff. The blonde bitch thought it was another ordered from Murdoc and stood

close to the dark edge looking over the wide landscape of zombie far from them but some that try to get close to Kong Studios. "Okay now when my pleasure with Murdoc is done

I'll be counting my money on the way out. You know you might not understand this but he said I'm special for he has planned for me. Isn't that nice?" "Yes, nice," Kim pulled out a

gun and fired at the girl. She fell off the cliff and vanished from sight into the darkness beneath the cliff. "Very nice, but I know what pleases my love better than you. Only I can

please him and serve him. I love him and only I can please my love." Kim said possessively.

When Murdoc showed up and asked if the girl came by Kim told her story, "Yes, she said you're a horrible man and pulled a gun at me. Lucky she got scare by a rat and ran out."

"What? That crazy bitch! I go my way and offer her a chance with the master and she just turns out to be a crazy person. I'm sorry by sweet love slave of mine." Murdoc comes

to Kim and is pulled into her arms. "I hoping she make things interesting for me and you tonight. You know something I thought would make me very happy," Murdoc said to her

seductively. "Why do we need her when we have each other? Only I can please you and make you happy," she kisses him, "Only I can please you and no one else." It wouldn't be

the first time Kim chased other girls away from Murdoc, only a rare few managed to escape from her trap. At a club she pushed two girls into traffic and choked one in the

bathroom. Luckily she wasn't caught by the police but Murdoc felt something strange in the air, but choose to ignore it whenever his special love slave Kim came by.

The next morning Murdoc woke up, "Morning luv, listen do me a favor and go grab me some beer from the fridge and make me something light to eat maybe a toast with some

scramble eggs on top. Thank you." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and turns around to sleep more. Kim was free from her trance for the last time before she carefully got up

from the bed and finds something to dress herself. She entered inside the kitchen where Russel and Noodle were there. Kim tries to fix Murdoc his breakfast and when she was

waiting for the toast she broke down in front of them. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on with me and Murdoc?" "What you mean," Russel asked first. "Well I'm

confused how we ended up together. I mean I would never have sex with him for any reason, but when I wake up we're in bed together and I can't remember what happened the

next day. The worst part I have an eerie feeling I've done something wrong. I need help to get out of this." "Well knowing Murdoc he must have something up his sleeve. All I

could say the early sign of things as weird was when you and Murdoc got back last week when he asked you to get some package that didn't came. You two show your faces

during dinner and you kneel down and spoon-fed him. Wiping and serving him like some love sick slave. We tried to ask you what was wrong but all you said that you realized you

love Murdoc and do anything to please him." "Maybe he tricked you using some dark magic or drugged you," Noodle adds. "Well whatever Murdoc has cooking up he'll regret it in

the end when it backfires on him. If it is somewhere magic or some drug that he offers in a drink or pill just say no."

Kim gets a couple of beer from the fridge and carefully carries Murdoc's breakfast to him. "Murdoc, I need to ask you something." "Shoot babe," he eyes not leaving from the

television screen playing something Kim wasn't interested in. "Why am I sleeping with you? Why did I serve you breakfast in bed and why does my stomach ache when I look at

your feet?" Murdoc swallow his beer before answering, "Don't you remember we had an excellent time on your first time and you said you love me and now we're a happy couple."

"That doesn't sound like me at all!" Kim grew angry. Murdoc thought his balls will be busted for good and went with his first and dumb decision, "Will you marry? Yes? Alright, let's

make love now!" Murdoc pushes Kim on the bed and kisses her. He brings the covers over them and pulls her on top. Murdoc sucked her neck and brings his hand under between

her legs. Kim gasps out loud as Murdoc positioning himself under her and without warning trusts himself inside her. Kim tosses her head back in orgasmic manner shouting

Murdoc's name, "Oh, Murdoc! Oh! Murdoc! Yes, yes, I will!" "Will what," Murdoc questions but was too lost on the orgasmic pleasure. "I will! I will marry you," she shouts out and

Murdoc adds, "What?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll be so happy together. You and me will have a happy life and have sex more often," Kim snuggles close to Murdoc who was shocked at the mess he made. "Well that does

sound good." "We'll have a couple of kids a boy and a girl," Kim continues, but Murdoc again repeats in a shocking manner, "K-kids?!" "Let's start now. Murdoc, we'll be so happy

together," Kim quickly climbs on top Murdoc. "No way, I think this had gone long enough! The sex was great and all but you can't… oh. Oh!" Murdoc feels Kim thrusts him deeper

inside. Murdoc did his best not to move and thought of ways to loosen his hard erection but it was no use. "Damn. Why didn't I use a condom? Or snuck birth control in her

juice?" With a final push, a voice screams out, "HAIL SATAN! DAMN!"

The next day Murdoc hope Kim had forgot and broken free of her trance but that didn't came true when he found her climbing on top and seductively touches his manhood.

Murdoc wanted to stop but couldn't resist what Kim did next. With his harden manhood in her hand she begins licking, kissing, and finally suck on it. Murdoc lost that battle when

she climb and thrust his manhood inside her.

When the job was finished Murdoc carefully get out of bed and got dressed. He come rushing down the stairs in a panic, "Okay, someone come up with a plan!" "Whatever for," 2D

asked him. "It's Kim, she's gone crazy under the trance," Murdoc begins explaining. "What trance? Like some kind of spell or something?" "Yes! I took her to get hypnotizes by

some hypnotist to get her to obey my every command and now she's trying to get herself pregnant because when she wasn't under the trance and was close to figuring out what

happened I sort of propose to her and so that pretty much summed it up." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you took Kim after she said several times no to you and dragged her to some

guy to hypnotizes her so she would allow you to get inside her pants," Russel tried to understand. Murdoc adds, "You made it sound like it was a bad idea." Noodle stand up to

him and said, "Murdoc that is very self-fish of you." 2D agrees and adds, "You deserve getting your ball busted." "I know! I'm a rotten, self-fish, person and it's unfair to Kim, but

right now I'm trying to save Kim because as soon she wakes up and treats like a god again she's going to try to get inside my pants to get her reward!" "Well this is your mess,

Mudz, now you have to clean it up," Russel answers. "I can't," Murdoc spits out. "Why not," 2D asked. "Because I can't remember what the secret word or phrase he wrote, you

dullard," Murdoc shouts to him. "Secret word or phrase," 2D asked nervous. "Yeah he said the only way to fully break her trance is with that phrase. He gave me his card but and

on the way home I got impatient to try to see if the hypnosis worked." "Find it man," Russel orders Murdoc. "Yeah, can't you all just do this for me while I spend the last few

minutes on this free sex and when I'm done you can give me the card after," Murdoc suggested to them. "No," they argued to him. "Fuck you all then," Murdoc angrily spats out.

Murdoc soon hears the familiar voice of his love trance Kim calling upstairs, "Murdoc, where are you? I'm ready when you are my love." "Crap she already wants another round of

baby making. I never thought I live long enough to say this but please stop me from getting lucky," Murdoc begs to them. Russel turns to Noodle and 2D. "Noodle, you distract

Kim before she gets close to Murdoc. D, you and I are going to do some cleaning. Murdoc, where did you had last the card?" "Let's see I stopped the car and we were doing it the

car. So maybe it felled out my pants when I was getting inside Kim's pants." "Then that's where we should look first, let's move gang," Russel commands them. Noodle hurries

upstairs to slow down Kim while Murdoc, Russel and 2D searched through Murdoc's car. At first Russel and 2D gaged at the mess inside the car but got over it and try to find the

card. "Come on. Come one, where is it," Murdoc mumbles but froze when he hears Kim's voice coming closer, "Murdoc, my love where are you? I need you." "Ah! Where is that

son of bitch's card," Murdoc panicked. "Ernest the amazing hypiss," 2D reads something he found and Murdoc quickly grabs the small card and reads it, "Give me that, 'hypnotist',

you faceache!" "Murdoc, my lover, I know where you are and I'm coming to you my sweet love shrine," Kim continues as she came closer to him. Murdoc wasted no time when Kim

came into scene and runs straight into his arms, "Donkey! I mean an ass I am!" "That he is," Russel added.

Kim broke out of her and found she was kissing Murdoc, "What? What happen?" "Murdoc took you to get hypnotized so you would be his love sick slave," Russel starts explaining

to her. "What? That's low Murdoc. I thought you were a hateful man but now I realized you're nothing but a dirty pervert and an abuser." "Well not as low as you think I mean you

got to be in a perfect relationship but now we don't have to get married now or anytime soon. So we're safe. You can shout at me and I won't use anything in my power that will

force you to do anything you won't want to," Murdoc tries to avoid his punishment. Kim took a deep breath and had her hands go through her pockets until she found something

surprising, "No, no we're not. It just got worse than you think it will be." She gives Murdoc the pregnancy test she found and Murdoc reads it and faints when he saw the positive

sign. "I would like to get married soon if that's okay before my dress is too small for me and the baby. You're all invited," she announce to the other band mates who laughed at

the poor unconscious bass musician lying on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

"The end!" Murdoc screams in terror from his story. "Man, that wasn't scary, Mudz," Russel commented. "It was too the poor handsome musician is stuck with a baby now,"

Murdoc argues. The entire Gorillaz family was sitting in the dark waiting for the power to come on when at last, it did. "Finally, I can go back to my computer and upload my next

Gorillaz webisode," Kim eagerly plugs in her computer and begins typing something. "Well I know you enjoyed it, course it wasn't true but we can make it real, the parts I liked

from my story." "No, thank you. Murdoc maybe next time make it about you waking up from that nightmare about you sleeping with Shaun again," Kim joked. Murdoc shudders

from that experience. "Funny aren't you virgin," Murdoc spoke back. "I told you to stop calling me that. Come on you tell people you're 21 and still a virgin too and everyone stare

at you like you're an alien." "Please, passing 16 is reasonable but come on you're in college now and still haven't gotten lucky? You want to get laid by then," Murdoc added. "No. I

just want to save myself and when I meet the right guy then maybe if I really love him then maybe I bend my beliefs and have sex with him," Kim argues back but Murdoc

responds, "Lucky son of a gun, but trust me this you are living with a master and you should try to have more fun. Get on with your life instead of wasting it in front of the

computer!" "I'll choose how I spend my life and who I know I would want to have sex with. At least I'm not a certain 38 year old man trying to act like he's 21 again," she pointed

out. "At least I'm young as I feel and so far I don't hear any complaints from the women I've been banging," Murdoc exclaims. "Ever heard about sex diseases? Maybe you should

stop pretending you're an actual doctor and go see one that actually has proof in his office and get tested. At least for me the women won't wake up and hear they got STD!" Kim

yelled back to him. Kim and Murdoc continue to call back wits to each other while Russel, 2D, and Noodle continue to channel surf. "You know someday those two might realized

they're more right for each other if they stop competing who can shout out the loudest," Russel spoke to them. 2D and Noodle nodded in agreement as they try to drown out the

two shouting at each other.

**The end!**

**Sorry about this who 'F*ck in your face!' bit, I thought it might be fun writing a story about one of members from Gorillaz, in this case Murdoc, telling a story without the who POV, just a story people can read and when they reach the end they know it was ta-da, a Tall Tale. So if you're pissed of this end of this story, I'm sorry, but if find some humor to this, then yay you got the idea. Anyway I take any comments you give the real nasty ones to the ones who like the story and the ending. Just another thing to add what's funny to me about this story was Murdoc trying to get inside my oc, Kim's pants. It's his story how dirty things went after he got what he wanted only to know it was nothing but a story. **

**Okay, again I'm sorry for leading you the wrong way if you didn't my cruel joke, but know this I never meant any harm, a dirty joke maybe, but no f*ck in your face. Thank you for reading my story. :D **


End file.
